


Protect You

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Coldthallen drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, barry feels, coldthallen, eddie feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry blames Len and then himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

Barry blames him. Barry also blames himself. Yes, Eddie was a cop and could handle himself but he wasn’t like him, Or even Len when it came to handling Meta humans.  Eddie couldn’t help himself. So when Len came in their house at 2 am with a battered Eddie Barry freaked out. He rushed to Eddie, taking him from Len and sitting him on the couch.

“What did you do?” Barry accused staring at Len. Tears falling.

“ _I_ didn’t do anything.” Len responded taking a seat next to Eddie. “He was chasing a meta human, someone from the gallery—“

“And I suppose you were with them?” Barry asked. Eddie let out a small groan.

“Ber, Don’t. Yeah, Len was with them but he stopped him before it got worse.” Eddie added. “Don’t blame him.”

“Then who am I supposed to blame? I should have been there.”

“You promised not to interfere where Len was involved.”

“And look. You got hurt.” The tears began to fall more.

“Barry.” Len stood up and wrapped his arms around Barry, Eddie joined. “He’s going to get hurt. We all are, you can’t stop that.”

“I know---I just want to protect the both of you.”

“And we want to protect you.” Eddie smiled. “But we have to let the cards fall where they will.”

Barry pulled back. “Fine. But we’re taking care of you.”


End file.
